


October Plans and Schemes

by grimmswan



Series: Seasons of The Family Grimm [4]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Light Emotional Angst, Romance, slight case fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Halloween decorating and a little planning for the future. Also pumpkin carving and case solving.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Adalind Schade
Series: Seasons of The Family Grimm [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922749
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	October Plans and Schemes

**Author's Note:**

> As with all of my stories, the horrible things happening in the real world are not happening in my fanfiction world.

Grimm  
There were two full moons in the month of October that year. One was to be on Halloween. For a hexenbiest, there could not be a better time to fulfil one’s desires.  
There was a conversation with Nick Adalind had been planning to have. Something she wanted desperately and hoped he did too.  
Adalind was not above using a little magic to stack the odds in her favor. And she was certainly not above asking Rosalee to help her with some of those spells.  
“I really doubt you need magic to convince Nick of anything. Grimm or not, he’s still a man. I’m pretty sure he can be bought with sex and food.”  
“I already have those covered. Several skimpy items are hidden away until the right moment. And a whole book full of delicious recipes. There’s a caramel apple cake, topped with two caramel covered apples waiting for Nick to slice into. And tonight I’ll wear a black ensemble guarantee to render him speechless. I just want to cover all my bases and make sure Nick will give serious thought to my request.”  
Rosalee didn’t know exactly what Adalind was planning. The hexenbiest thought it was best, worried that if Nick didn’t agree with Adalind, it could end up causing tension among the friends.  
And causing a rift was the last thing Adalind wanted to do.  
Grimm  
When Adalind returned home, she made sure the kids were occupied with a movie, then went into her room. A place in the house reserved just for Adalind. Not even Nick went in there.   
Adalind poured pure honey on Nick’s picture. She got the egg shells she had saved from making his cake and soil she collected from their garden. Arranging things how they needed to be, she focused her energy into what she desired.  
Grimm  
When Nick got home from work on the first day of October and was climbing up the stairs of his house, he noticed writing in an elegant and familiar style appearing.  
When Witches Go Riding  
And Black Cats Are Seen  
The Moon Laughs and Whispers  
Tis Near Halloween  
“Adalind, honey, did you enchant the stairs.” Nick shouted for his wife.  
“Maybe.” Adalind called back to her husband.  
“They’re not gonna shift on me, are they?”  
“Of course not. I need your body in one piece for what I plan to do with you tonight.”  
“I like the sound of that.” Nick said in a much lower tone with a wide grin. Now that they were together, Nick always enjoyed Adalind’s plans.  
“Daddy!” Kelly greeted, running to Nick and hugging his legs.  
Nick picked up his son with a wide smile and hugged him tight.  
Diana walked to Nick at a much slower pace, but still gave him a hug.  
“We’re preparing for Halloween!” Kelly exclaimed excitedly in his toddler voice.  
“Mom has us putting stickers on the windows.”  
“Special stickers.” Adalind elaborated, moving to her husband and kissing him on the lips.  
“Ew” Kelly squealed, copying what he had seen other people say when his parent’s kissed.  
Nick and Adalind shook their heads at their son’s antics, then Nick handed Kelly to Adalind so he could put his gun securely in the safe under the bed.  
“How was work?”  
“We have to investigate whether some break ins are motivated by robbery or just a bunch of kids pulling pranks. Stuff had been stolen, but it’s not the kind of stuff that’s normally taken. Usually the electronics are the most likely to go. But it’s mostly been small items taken. We’re told they were very valuable, but they were all displayed so everyone could see them. They were showpiece items. So the thieves might have known their worth or just guessed.”  
“Did the homes have security cameras?”  
“All of them did. But the thieves made sure to cover themselves completely. They didn’t even park their vehicle in front of any of the residences. We only can tell it’s the same thieves because their bodies and the way they carry themselves is similar to other break ins.”  
“I have full faith you’ll figure it out. You have the talent for seeing the truth.”  
Nick smiled at Adalind’s loving encouragement. “I just hope we can figure it all out before someone gets hurt.”  
“Well while your clever grimm brain is processing it, why don’t you help me with dinner and Halloween decorating. I made a caramel apple cake for dessert.”  
Nick kissed his wife on the lips again. “You always know just how to motivate a guy.”  
Grimm  
The kids were tucked in bed, and Nick was sitting in his chair, looking through a grimm journal, hoping to find a clue about the break ins.  
Adalind knew it was the perfect quiet moment to discuss with Nick something that had been on her mind for over a year.  
“Nick?” The grimm looked up to see his wife with a serious and concerned expression.  
“What’s wrong?” He jumped up from his chair and reached for her. His arm around her, Nick guided them to the couch.  
Adalind took a deep breath and asked, “Have you ever thought about, maybe, us having another child?”  
As Nick was opening his mouth to answer, Adalind rushed on, “I mean, there is no doubt you love our children. You’re a great father. You love and treat Diana as if she were your own and you, as well as all of our friends say Kelly being born gave you your sanity after things had gone so bad. But there was a lot you missed out on and there was a lot I missed out on because you weren’t there during the pregnancy. Both times I was pregnant I was alone and afraid for most of it. I want to know what it’s like to have the man I love with me, and,,”  
Nick decided to cut her off before she got herself worked up, especially since all of her explaining was unneeded.  
So he cupped her face and kissed her breathless. Then, when she had relaxed into the kiss, he pulled away slowly and said, “I would love to have another baby with you.”  
She was so relieved by his answer, that she threw her arms around him and crawled into his lap.  
Nick stood up with Adalind wrapped around him and held tightly in his arms, and carried her to their bedroom.  
Grimm  
Nick was the first one up the next morning, he had a smile on his face as he went about his routine.  
He got Diana and Kelly up and ready.  
“Are you and mom going to have another baby?” Diana asked as Nick made breakfast.  
“We’re hoping to.” Nick said. He looked at the little girl with sincerity. “You know it won’t change how I feel about you are Kelly?”  
“I know.” Diana said matter of factaly. “It will be like Uncle Monroe and Aunt Rosalee having the triplets. More love is added, not subtracted.”  
“That’s right.” Nick said with a warm smile. “You are one smart girl, just like your mom.”  
“I know.” Diana beamed with pride.  
“The humility in the house is overwhelming.” Trubel said with sarcasm, entering the kitchen and grabbing a plate.  
“Trubel!” Kelly shouted in greeting, reaching his arms out to the she grimm, who kissed his head as she sat down at the table.  
“Hi Trubel. Guess what? Mom and Dad are going to make another baby.”  
“With all the kissing they do, I’m surprised they haven’t made a dozen by now.”  
“Adalind and I just made the decision last night to work on another.” Nick explained. “So how about everyone keep the baby talk low key until we know for certain. I don’t want Adalind to become stressed.”  
Nick remembered how difficult Kelly’s delivery was. He had been terrified he would lose his son before ever meeting him. And he was just as fearful about Adalind. There were so many things that could have gone wrong. Luckily, it had all turned out alright.  
Since then, Nick had done a little research and discovered that all of the stress Adalind had been under may have contributed to so many complications.  
While he had been wanting to add another baby to their family for over a year, he had always hesitated to talk with his wife about it because he was worried about her health.  
Nick made a vow that he would ensure Adalind was relaxed and happy as much as possible during this third pregnancy of hers.  
He looked at his step daughter pointedly. “That means I don’t want you telling your mother she has conceived until I give the go ahead. There’s no point in worrying her until she starts feeling symptoms.”  
“Okay, dad.” Diana agreed. She believed Nick knew best since he always made her mom happy.  
Adalind soon made her way into the kitchen with her usual sweet grace. It was obvious she had bathed. Nick was sure she would be focusing on her hexenbiest rituals to help her fulfil her desires.  
A chorus of good mornings were exchanged as she made her way to the coffee. But just as she reached for it, she stopped. Changing her mind, she instead filled the kettle with water and took out her herbal tea chest.  
Nick put his arm around Adalind and said softly, “Hey, you should give yourself what you want. I’m worried if you put a lot of stress on yourself, you’ll end up causing yourself damage. Please just relax and allow things to be. It will happen. We should do what we normally do, except of course taking that thing that prevents us from multiplying.” He said that last sentence with a grin.  
Adalind couldn’t help but chuckle and relax. She knew Nick was right. She was so grateful to have him in her life. He always knew how to make her feel better.  
And she could always count on him to give in to her every desire.  
She kissed him on the lips and said, “You’re right. There’s nothing to do about that right now, but there is plenty to do concerning Halloween preparations. And you have a case to solve.”  
Grimm  
With the anxiety of creating another grimm/hexenbiest baby reduced, Adalind’s focus returned to creating the perfect Halloween atmosphere.  
She thought it would be really fun to have all of their friends over and have a jack o lantern carving party as a fun little kick off to the Halloween season.  
Picnic tables were set up in the backyard and covered with newspaper.  
A phone call to Bud Wurstner let Adalind know the best location to find lots of pumpkins.  
Nick, Hank and Wu were grateful for the reprieve from detective work. The case they were working on was so confusing.  
“All that we know is that the items seem to have been made by the same artist nearly two hundred years ago. And that they were something called, automatons” Wu grumbled, stabbing his pumpkin.  
Monroe and Adalind perked up.  
“Automatons? You mean like music boxes that have little figures that move?” The clock maker and restorer asked excitedly.  
“Yeah, a couple were little birds that looked to be singing the music.”  
“If they were in perfect condition, they could be worth five, even six figures. I know of several people who are avid collectors.” Adalind explained.  
“Then you might know some of the victims.” Nick stated, taking a chunk out of his pumpkin. “And we now know the break ins are not a bunch of kids pulling pranks, but well informed thieves.”  
Being grimms, Nick and Trubel had a lot of artistic talent. Adalind was thrilled to see some amazing images carved.  
Nick found focusing on the artwork helped him process the facts of the case. He was able to see the cops were supposed to think they were pranks, in order to cover up for a much bigger motive.  
Something else that helped him focus on the whole picture was looking up and seeing Adalind with Kelly in her lap and Diana beside her.  
None of them had any sharp objects.  
Since Kelly was only four, he was using markers, with the assistance of his mother, to decorate the little pumpkins in front of him.  
Diana didn’t need a knife to carve, her magic was useful in creating what she wanted, including reshaping the pumpkins. “I’m going to make it look like a cobra with dripping fangs.” She said.  
The others watched as some of the skin fell away and the shape morphed into a coiled snake with two sharp teeth that looked to be dripping orange ooze.  
Nick was suddenly reminded of one of the victims. The man had a puncture mark on his lip. Claimed he had bit it while eating lunch. He was the one who kept complaining about teens in the neighborhood always causing trouble. Now Nick remembered that one of the thieves had tripped and hit his face on one of the rocks that outlines that house’s flower bed.  
“I know that look.” Hank said.  
“It looks like Nick solved another case.” Wu deadpanned.  
“Thanks to my wife and my kids.” Nick grinned.  
Sure enough, it turned out that the supposed victim had financial troubles. And when he was told by his sister, who worked in an antique shop, that he owned one of a collection of music boxes that a very wealthy gentleman would pay a fortune for, he had decided to double dip. He faked a robbery in order to collect the insurance money and he used the same disguise to rob from those he knew also possessed similar items. They had all worked for the same old woman at some point who had gifted each person with an antique music box.  
“The guy had recruited two friends of his who were each going through messy divorces and were more than happy to do anything where they could get a lot of money they wouldn’t have to share with their ex wives.” Nick told Adalind when the case had been wrapped up.  
“What’s going to happen to the guy who bought the stolen music boxes?”  
“Well, he never got them. Our corrupt thief was hoping to collect the full set before making the final sale, believing he could get a much higher paycheck that way. So the collector won’t be spending any time in jail, will just have to talk to the rightful owners if he wants to expand his collection. But that will have to wait until after the trial. Right now, all of those music boxes are evidence.”  
“My clever grimm.” Adalind smiled at Nick, wrapping her arms around him. “I told you you would figure it all out.”  
“And you are always right.”  
“And you’re a wise man. Why don’t we slip into bed and see if we can pass on that wisdom to another grimmerbeist baby.”


End file.
